Possessed
by XxMiss MusexX
Summary: Ella New has just transferred to Hi-Skool. She meets Dib and Zim, but can't figure out what is going on at her new skool. More importantly, what's going on with her? Remember the three R's. Rate, Review, and GIR! THIS IS SO FREAKING CREEPY, PEOPLE! RatedT
1. Chapter 1

**~POSSESED~ I hope you peoples like it! I'm not sure where it's going yet, I'm just winging it right now… ENJOY!**

My name is Ella New. I just transferred to this Hi-Skool after an unfortunate accident involving me and a boy with a broken jaw. I ran about 20 minutes late on purpose, less skool, less disgusting classmates. When I got up to the desk, I saw one of my classmates filling out a late slip. He didn't look disgusting, more like he slept on the floor last night and he used a lot of hair gel.

I walked up to the lady at the counter and said, "Hi, I'm new here, and I was wondering if I could get my schedule."

"We get a lot of new students, hon. I'm gonna need your name," she explained.

"Ella. Ella New," I told her, and hoped I wouldn't have to use my real name in front of another student. Fortunately, I didn't. Unfortunately, she did.

"We don't have an Ella New, but we have an Istrella New, is that you?" she asked, mispronouncing my name.

"It's pronounced Estrella (Es-tray-yah), and yes, that's me," I grudgingly admitted, and took my schedule. My homeroom was apparently room 666 with Ms. Bitters. I looked at the classroom next to the counter and sighed. Room 94.

"Wait, you're new here, so you'll need someone to show you around probably. Dib, could you show Ms. Estrella around?" She asked the kid next to me. "You have every class she does, except Biology. We could get someone else to show her Biology." She obviously wanted to make this day as embarrassing as possible for me; I might as well have been wearing a clown nose and a tutu.

The boy named Dib yawned and said, "I might as well."

We set off towards the class with the devil herself, Ms. Bitters. When we had passed room 305, I decided to reach out a bit, maybe make my first friend. "So, why are you late? You look like you fell asleep at one in the morning or something," I wondered to my companion. He stared at his feet, maybe a bit embarrassed.

"You wouldn't believe me, no one else does," he dismissed the subject, and looked up at me. I was surprised to see a bit of a blush.

"No, I might believe it. I believe in some pretty crazy things. What were you doing last night?" I begged to know, curiosity brightening my dark eyes.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, I was chasing …" His voice trailed off and he mumbled something.

"Excuse me?"

"I was chasing Zim. He's a kid in our homeroom, but he's an alien, I know it, but everyone thinks I'm crazy, I…" he trailed off and stared at the ground again.

"Hey, maybe you're right," I encouraged him. "He's in our homeroom, right? I could see him then, and maybe I could see it too." He smiled, and I counted the rest of the rooms. "663, 664, 665, and… 666!" I entered the room as an old crone, presumably Ms. Bitters, was ranting about how we were all doomed.

"Doomed, doomed, doom- Hey! You're the new meat from Carlton Oaks. Speak and sit, for you will never speak in this classroom again," she demanded, and left me to introduce myself to the idiots and jerks that were no doubt in this classroom. I'm glad I was wearing my shawl, black t-shirt, and jeans and not the clown nose and tutu.

"Hi, I'm Ella New, I just moved here from San Diego. I enjoy singing, dancing, drawing, and listening to Evanescence. So, I won't bother you, and you won't bother me, and we'll all get along wonderfully," I introduced myself, and sat at the empty seat in front of Dib, and behind some green kid. I turned to Dib, pointed to the kid, and asked, "Who's _that?"_

He simply said, "The alien," and turned back to his work. Hmm. I guess he did seem like an alien. His skin was green, he was missing a nose and ears, and he would occasionally look around the room and say "Stupid hyoo-mans," or "Pig-smellies." He was strange, but I don't know about _alien_ strange. I didn't have much time to contemplate my situation, because homeroom was over quickly, and next I have Biology. No Dib to help me this time, so I looked for someone to ask for directions. I saw the green kid, Zim, I think, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aagh!" He shouted. "Oh, um, sorry, you just startled me. Um, what do you want of Zim, Earth-Girl?"

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. This guy was nuts, for sure. "I was just wondering if you could show me where Biology 412 is. Do you have that class next?" I asked half-heartedly, hoping I wouldn't actually have to walk around with spaceboy.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I do. Come with Zim," he commanded, and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to our next class. Ugh. The kids around us pointed and giggled. I knew I would be branded as Zim's girlfriend for life now. I covered my face and saw with a bit of surprise Dib looking a bit angry. Weird.

At Biology, I was paired with Zim because no one wanted to catch his "skin condition," or whatever. So, I was Zim's new girlfriend, according to the gossipers around skool. At lunchtime, I was dragged by Zim again to the cafeteria. I didn't dare eat the food. I heard some kids who ate it lost their liver. I grabbed my sack lunch out of my bag and looked for an empty table. Unfortunately, the only tables that were even close to empty had Zim or Dib sitting there. I chose Dib. At least he didn't drag me around skool holding my hand.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked, pointing to the chair across from Dib's.

He looked surprised. Then again, I'm supposed to be going steady or something with Zim. But at least he said, "No, you can have it." The girls at the full table across the room seemed shocked. I swear I heard something along the lines of, "Who is she going out with? Well, she looks so gothic, didn't you see her cape?" I smirked a bit as I heard that last part. I like Emos, they're so romantic. Not in the lovey-dovey kind of way, but in the tragic hero sense of it. Lost souls, and all that crap.

I looked at Dib poking at his onyx-colored goop, and asked, "Why doesn't anyone believe you about Zim? There's something wrong with that boy. He's so… Inhuman." He smiled, and launched into a whole conversation about Zim and the things he'd done to the city. I leaned my head into my hands and listened to him babble. The more I listened, the more I thought he wasn't crazy. Why couldn't Zim be an alien? I mean, I was a-

My train of thought was interrupted as the bell for third period rang, and Dib and I went to 205 History together. He talked about Zim's 'Megadoomer' thing, and how it blew up on his front lawn. We went through the door and I groaned. Zim was in _this_ class too? At least I sat at the back of the room this time, next to Dib. I'm glad that I have at least one friend here.


	2. Chapter 2

** I just realized I didn't put an author's note at the end of the last chapter. For those of you who might not know, I based Estrella on me. I like the way the story is going right now. I'm glad I decided to post it. Oh, and responding to a review from**_** JustBelieve GoBeyond,**_** I'm glad! I love updating my stories, so this one is going to continue for a LONG time. Thanks.**

Hey, Estrella the star here. In homeroom the next day, the most UNBELIEVABLE thing happened.

"Today, class, I'm going to separate you into partners for a project that counts as half your grade, and I'm choosing the partners. You," Ms. Bitters said, pointing at me. "You'll be with two other people, since you haven't been learning our curriculum. You're with Zim and Dib, and you're finding poetry in music (A/n, It's an actual assignment, my teacher made the whole class do it)." Zim's, Dib's, and my mouth opened all at once. How the hell was _this_ supposed to work? I can't be anywhere around people at night, or else-

_Stop thinking about that!_ I shouted to myself mentally. _It doesn't matter! I'll just work on it right after school, _way_ before sundown._ I looked behind me, at Dib and his gaping mouth. "Why _ZIM_? I would rather hang out with Willie than him," I whispered, putting my 'condition' out of my mind for now. He simply shrugged with an expression that said, "How am I supposed to know?" and resumed looking like a fish out of water. I looked at Zim and saw with surprise that he was smiling a bit. At lunch, I sat by Dib again.

"So, do you have any idea what song you're going to comb for poetry? I think I'm gonna do My Last Breath or Everybody's Fool, both by Evanescence. I like My Last Breath more, so I'll probably do that," I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Well, I think I'm going to do-"

I didn't get to hear what he was thinking of, because Zim the spaceman walked up to our table and shouted, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" at Dib.

"Um, bad timing, Zim-worm," I said, using one of his insults against himself. "Listen, I heard they were opening a UFO convention, and I saw an actual _spaceship _down there. They called it a, what was it again? Boot cruiser or something?" I sarcastically teased him.

"MY VOOT!" He shouted, and ran out the door.

"I wasn't being serious, but whatever." At least it got Zim out of the way. Oh, wait. "I turned to Dib. "Do you mind working at my house after school?" I asked.

"No."

I turned to the doors Zim was dashing through madly. "We're meeting at my house, kay?" I shouted after him.

I heard a very faint "Zim shall be there!" come from the hall. Wait, I just invited two people to come to my house very close to sundown. Crap.

**That afternoon…**

Ella again. I met up with the boys I was forced to work with and led them to the house I had occupied for a week. Like I said, I _just_ moved here.

"Welcome to my house. Mi casa e su casa," I invited them into the house I occupied by myself. It wasn't that big, just four rooms. A living room, a kitchen, a bed, and a bathroom were all I really needed. "Well, I guess we should get to work, huh?" I suggested, wanting this over as quickly as possible.

"Uh, I kind of wanted to see the rest of your house, is that ok?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, unless you're hiding something," Zim piped in, looking at me suspiciously. "Aha! I just realized who you are!" He exclaimed, and I screamed very, very loudly in my head, but let none of it show. "You're invader Tenn!" Who?

"Invader… Tenn?" I said skeptically, but sighed in relief back in my head.

"Aha! You admit it! Zim was right, I knew it!" Zim shouted happily.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped angrily. "What in the world is an Invader?"

Zim's eyes widened in fear and shock. "Um, nothing. I'm normal," he said, and I decided to drop it for now. I showed them all four rooms, and then I played some music. Dib thought he'd do "How to Save a Life" by the Fray, Zim decided on "No Handlebars" by FloBots, and I chose "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence (big surprise, huh?).

"Wow, it's already 6 o' clock. We've been working pretty long," Dib noted casually.

"6 o'clock?" I exclaimed. "I need you both to go now. I'm sorry; I'll have to explain some other time, just go!" I shouted, pushing them out the door and slamming it in their confused faces. Dang, now I have to tell them about me. I _knew_ this wouldn't end well!

I ran to my room, shut the door, and locked it. Ok, windows are closed, door is locked, and no one's here but me. I was a bit worried, since last night I was particularly violent. I felt myself being torn from my body and my instincts breaking my concentration. I watched as my nails turned long and blood-red, my hair turned completely black and drifted to my ankles, and I felt a desire to kill that was unrivaled. You see, I should be normal. I _want _to be normal. But one day, when I was twelve, I found the strangest book. It was night blue with silver binding. I opened it, read a few words, and I was possessed by a woman named Dementia. She invaded my body, took over my soul, and possessed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoot, I forgot to put an author's note at the bottom AGAIN! Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, but I completely forgot about updates until now. Responding to comments:**

**MariSakura: Awesome! Glad you think so.**

**StatusQuo990: Hey, I know you! Well, this wasn't exactly soon, but I hope you like this chapter.**

**JustBelieve GoBeyond: All of the above, and Dib's not the one searching for answers.**

**I'm really sorry, and please, Rate, Review, And GIR!**

I AM ZIM! (I guess I'll be writing in multiple POV's again…) And I have no clue what was going on in the Ella-human's mind. She pushed Dib-thing and I out of her house at sundown, she seemed very nervous as she did, and as I left I heard crashing noises from inside. I was going to ask her about it the next day, but she wasn't there. Not the next day either. On Friday, She sat in the corner instead of her usual seat between Dib-worm and I. She was definitely hiding _something. _When it was time for Biology, she walked very quickly and stiffly to our next class. I followed as fast as I could, but I heard something the popular girls were talking about.

"Ella looks mad." "Ooh, look at Zim, he's following her." "He looks worried." "Lovers' quarrel, maybe?" I was a bit taken aback by that last statement. 'Lovers' quarrel'? What does that mean? I know quarrel means an argument, but what's a 'lover'? I could ask Ella in Biology. When I finally made it into the classroom, Ella had already pushed her chair as far away from me as possible. She barely even looked up from her doodle as I sat down. I looked with avid curiosity at her drawing. Or should I say masterpiece? Because she can draw really well. She was drawing a woman with a loose dress and long black hair that reached her feet. Her eyes were red and she had a malevolent look on her face. Blood dripped from her nails. She was beautiful, in a deadly sort of way. She reminded me of a tiger, about to strike her prey. In a loosely done scrawl below her, it read "Dementia." Her creator, Ella, realized I was staring and jerked her paper away.

"Zim is sorry," I apologized. She said nothing, but looked at me as if I was going to explode and kill her or something. "I was just wondering; I heard some girls say we were 'lovers.' What are lovers?"

"Wow, they said _that?_ I'm gonna kill them for that!" She said, finally speaking for the first time all day. "Well, lovers are people who are in love with each other," she explained.

"Love?"

"Wow, you are nuts. Love is a very positive feeling, something that some people search for years to find. It's very powerful," she said, exasperated.

I had a lot of respect for Ella, I heard she was expelled for breaking a kid named Cole's jaw. But having 'very positive, powerful feelings for her'? Nope. Not going to happen. "So, should Dib-stink and I come to your house again?" I asked. "Or should we go to your house?" She looked like I had a time bomb on my head again.

"Oh, um, could we go to your house instead? I- Oh, look, it's time for lunch, well, I'm sure aliens have to eat too, so, I'll just be going now!" She ran out the door before I could protest and left me in her dust again. I walked up to her and remembered the original reason I wanted to speak to her. Wait, she just said alien when she was describing me. Why does every new girl we get have to find out about me? It's like a formula or something in all these sick stories.

"Wait, Ella, why did you push me and Dib out of your home? It's strange," I asked. She looked as if the time bomb on my head just went from 3:00 to 0:10.

"Uh, ah, well, I, um, yeah. Heheh… go away, please," she whispered nearly inaudibly. I got the hint but pressed my case further.

"Tell me," I demanded.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Tell me!" I shouted, and all the humans in the hall turned to look at me.

"God, Zim, have you gone completely insane?" Dib-thing screamed from down the hall.

I squeezed harder.

"Zim, stop! You're hurting me!" She strained, and I realized I had my hand around her throat. I stared in shock at my gloved hand and felt myself hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**AGAIN? Maybe I just shouldn't put these things up… Anyway, yada, yada, yada, oh, just forget it. Responding to reviews:**

**StatusQuo990: Yes, yes, I know. I don't wanna put 'em up though! At least I'm gonna continue the Fic.**

**JustBelieve GoBeyond: Yeah, of course he's ok! I don't kill off characters that easily! And he doesn't understand love because Irkens are cloned.**

**Ok! Back to the story!**

Hola! Estrella again!

I felt myself fall at the same time Zim did, but I was still conscious. I watched as he collapsed and his wig came off. I gasped a bit, and realized Dib wasn't crazy after all, but remembered he needed a shoulder to lean on when he woke. So, I quickly put on his wig before anyone noticed and shook him gently.

"Zim? Space boy? Wake up! Please?" I whispered urgently. "Please? Zim! Snap out of it!" I slapped him on the face as I shook him more violently. Dib ran up to us and splashed some water on his face.

"AAGH! IT BURNS!" Zim shouted as smoke rose up from where the water touched him. Dib and I sighed in relief and hugged each other. We stayed in the embrace for about a minute before I realized what I was doing.

I blushed. "Sorry," I apologized, and walked to lunch before they started asking me about Tuesday night. God, that was weird. Why did Zim do that? Maybe it was some sort of alien thing, they get psychopathic easily. Or maybe… Mordachi? No, Zim was nowhere near any enchantments of any kind. But, just to be safe, I reached into my bag and pulled out my supernatural reference book. I got it when I was in a bookstore and thought that it could come in handy sometime. I flipped through the pages until I came to possessed beings. "If a person becomes emotionally close to a possessed person, the person will become possessed by the same being, but in a different form," I read aloud.

"So that's what you are? Possessed?" I heard Dib say above me.

I was scared stiff. "I-I, I- yes," I admitted reluctantly. Zim behind him gasped.

"I am not emotionally close to you!" He shouted.

"Yeah, and I'm Robert Pattinson," Dib scoffed.

"You're no way near sparkly enough, Dib," I remarked casually

Next week, I learned there was a person auction for the prom. It was Boy's choice and boys had to bid on the girl they wanted to go with. I signed myself up, figuring there was no harm in it, I got to keep half the money that was bid on me, and I probably would just call in sick. I only knew two guys, so no one is really gonna want to go to prom with me. The afternoon of the auction, I put on my best dress. It was purple and shimmery and fell to my knees, but was pulled up on one side up to my knee. I put my hair in a braid that looped around my head and put green and purple eye shadow on. I think the two colors complement each other.

I sighed to myself and said, "Slavery is alive and well, it seems," and walked out the door to my car.

When I got to the skool, I saw a bunch of guys lining up to get in. I walked straight past the line that was filled with idiots and hoped no one would bid on me. I sat backstage and shuddered a bit when Ms. Bitters in a hot pink spandex (gag) dress walked up the catwalk and said, "First up, we have Zita! Bid for her or suffer." Good old Ms. Bitters. Next, there was Gretchen, then Lisa, then Ashley. Finally, it was my turn. "Look at her! She's beautiful! Bid on her! The bidding starts at 20 bucks!" Ms. Bitters said hoarsely.

I guess I did look kind of beautiful, because twenty or so guys immediately shot their paddles up.

"Do I hear 30? 40? 50?" Paddles fell as Ms. Bitters raised my price. "100? 150?" Wow, did I actually look that good? "200! 210!"

"350!" I heard a very familiar voice shout. Holy cow! Did he really have that much money?

"Sold to the kid with the immensely large head!" Ms. Bitters shouted.

"My head's not big!" Dib shouted back. My mouth gaped open. Why did Dib bid on _me?_ Like I'm special. He's the one who found out about me. It made no sense. Oh, well. I would probably end up ditching prom anyway.

"WAIT!" I heard Zim shout from the auction floor. "Am I too late to bid on Ella?"

Wow, this is getting just weird. "Yes, unless you've got $350 on you right now," Ms. Bitters snapped.

Zim smiled weirdly and brought out 4 $100 bills. I guess his job at McMeatie's really pays well. But, hey, wasn't this the guy who tried to strangle me last week? I felt my jaw drop again as the two kept bidding higher and higher, until they both ran out of money at $1000.

"Ok, both of you are just going to have to take her," Ms. Bitters suggested. Now Dib and Zim's jaws dropped.

"Huh?" We all looked at each other in disbelief.

"Deal with it!" She hissed. Creepy.

"Guess I'm stuck with you two on Friday," I sighed as we walked out of the media center. "Great." This was my first and last dance, and I have to spend it with Zim and Dib. Somehow, I wasn't that disconcerted.

** Guess who finally remembered! A bit of an introduction to maybe future romance, With who, I'm not sure. Anywhoozles. I love each and every one of you who reviewed and rated. I like you. You smell like cookies!**

**~Peacewalker Lyn**


	5. Chapter 5

** HAHA! I did the bottom note, so you can't give me a hard time about it! ~sticks out tongue~ Um, ok. Sorry about that, I got a little carried away. Uh… Oh, yeah! **

** Responding to reviews:**

**StatusQuo990: Would it make you feel better if I said I put Ms. Bitters in spandex just to creep you out? No? Good.**

**Invader Misty: Thanks! I really like your story, "Finally Someone to Love." It rocks! My Dib!**

**JustBelieve GoBeyond: :P Yeah, I know, it's freaky. Oh, and Ella was sitting down, and Dib was standing up. How would Dib get on the ceiling?**

**~Giggle~ Ok, Back to the story.**

Dib here. I don't have a cool intro…

Ok, so it was the day of the dance, and I'm really nervous. I really like Ella, but I have to share her with a threat to the human race. And she's human! Well, unless you think about the whole 'possessed' stuff… But she is still the hottest girl I've ever met. And it goes beyond looks. She's funny, she's sweet and cynical at the same time, she laughs at my jokes instead of me, and she makes my palms sweat. I tried talking to my dad about taking me to the mall to shop for a tux or something, but he was too busy messing with this bionic thing to take his own son to the mall. So, I walked. I was about halfway there when Ella saw me walking along the road.

"Dib?" she wondered as she pulled over to where I was standing on the sidewalk. "What are you doing out and about?"

"I'm walking to the mall. My dad was too busy doing 'real science' to take me," I explained.

"Oh. Do you need a ride? I was just heading to the mall, too," she offered.

"Yeah, thanks!" I accepted her invitation as I climbed into the car. "So, why are you going to the mall?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I need to replace a window. I kind of broke it," she said sheepishly.

"How did you break it?" I asked.

"Well, when I'm possessed, Dementia gets kind of violent… But, anyway, how did you get $1000?" She asked, trying to change the subject. She obviously didn't like talking about her problem.

"Well, my dad has his own TV show, so we get some of the money as allowance. That was three months of allowance," I explained. No one ever guessed we were rich, mainly because we don't talk about money. Gaz is always on her Gameslave IIV and I'm always trying to convince people about Zim or Bigfoot.

"Wow, I'm sorry," Ella apologized. Huh?

"Sorry? Why?" I wondered, seriously confused.

"Your dad's a TV star. You never see him and you're left alone constantly, and you grew up without a father figure. It must really take a toll on you," she read me like a book. That's another way she amazes me. She could see through anything. But somehow, Zim likes her, too. It really messes up any chance I have of having her undivided attention. But I had it now, and that's what mattered.

"Wow, you saw right through me. I didn't even know that," I grinned. She giggled, and we launched into a full scale discussion. Unfortunately, whenever I tried to find out more about Dementia, she quickly changed the topic. As we rolled into the parking lot, I looked out the window and saw Zim walking his stupid little green dog.

"Hi, Zim! What're you doing here?" Ella asked as she got out of the driver's seat.

"I am purchasing human formalwear for prom with you," he explained.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew you had a dog! Oh, he's adorable! What's his name?" Ella inquired as she scratched the dog.

"His name is Gir, and he is," he shuddered, "_adorable,_ isn't he?" I saw Ella look up at him with skepticism in her eyes, but she shrugged and scratched Gir some more. He purred.

"Zim, I think you need to upgrade your robot. He's purring, and dogs don't purr," she stated and Zim's mouth gaped open. "I knew he was metal the moment I touched him. The moment I saw him, actually. I have a dog, and dogs don't walk on their hind legs. But he's still so cute."

_Swoon_.

ELLA'S POV

Estrella the rock star here. (A/n, I decided to do prom from Ella's point of view, since she was with both boys the entire time.)

What dumb luck! The prom fell on the same night as the full moon, and that's the only time I can be myself at night. It's too bright for Dementia, she likes the dark. So, I ended up picking Zim and Dib up in my car, since neither of them had one. Trust me; it is not fun to be stuck in an enclosed space with two rivals. When we finally got to prom, I felt like shoving them both out of the car and driving off.

"Ok, here's the deal," I said. "Dib gets the first dance, and Zim gets the next. After that, I don't care. You can kill each other _after_ prom. Got it?"

They agreed, and we walked in, Zim with my right arm and Dib with my left. I didn't know the first dance was a slow song, and I groaned. Dib smiled, and grabbed my hand. I can't slow dance very well, so I just pivoted around, not really caring where I was going. It wasn't until Dib twirled me around a few hundred times that I realized he was a really good dancer. I don't understand why people don't like him, I mean he's smart, funny, and he makes more sense than half the guys in the whole skool combined. That's just my opinion, though. The song ended and turned into "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence.

"My theme song," I muttered to no one in particular, and dragged Zim onto the dance floor.

I was glad Zim couldn't dance very well to this sort of song, so we both just sort of spun each other around and got dizzy. The weird thing is, I actually had fun doing it. I actually enjoyed his company.

Eventually, I started singing along to the song.

"I believe in you,

I'll give up everything just to find you," I harmonized.

"I have to be with you,

To live, to breathe,

You're taking over me.

I look in the mirror and see your face,

If I look deep enough.

So many fears inside that are just like you are taking over."

"You have a nice singing voice, Ella," Zim complimented.

"Oh, stow it," I said, and sat down as soon as the song was over. Why did they have to make this awkward for me? They're my only friends and they're both in love with me? It's impossibly horrifying. The only two people- er, alien and paranormal freak- that I'd ever thought of as friends think of me as a girl instead of a person. I guess they were better than nothing. I stopped thinking that way and listened to the music.

"Every time we lie awake,

After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?"

Well, at least the song makes sense. I really wish Zim and Dib would understand it too. I hate everything about them. But, I love them. I love them both.

Dramatic, huh? I wanted this to be one of the stories that develops love interests right before your eyes. :P Love ya, peoples!

~Peacewalker Lyn


	6. CHAPTER 6!

**AM I THE ONLY ONE SURPRISED THAT I'M CONTINUING THIS? **

**Random guy: How are you surprised?**

**HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? I MUST'VE SHOT YOU OUT OF THE AIRLOCK THREE TIMES ALREADY! And do you even have a name?**

**Ransom: It's Ransom. You just always press the wrong key.**

**Oh. WHATEVER!**

(Ella's POV)

I took the rivals home in my car, and reluctantly hugged Dib as he got out of the car. Hey, we were on a "date," weren't we?

"Ella-thing?" Zim asked as we pulled up to his house, hesitating to leave the cab.

"Hmm?" I hummed, only half-listening.

"Can Zim tell you something? Something the Ella-worm must PROMISE not to tell anyone else?" He fidgeted with his glove for a bit.

"Uh, I guess. Wait, you're not gay, are you?"

"What is this 'gay', you speak of?"

"Nothing, nothing. What did you want to tell me?"

"I think I… I think I… Love you," He finally muttered.

I had to admit I was a little surprised, I mean, the mighty Irken Invader falling down to our level, expressing HUMAN emotions? "I'm not sure you do. Now-" I gasped as I saw the moon hide behind a mass of dark clouds, blotting out the light. The light that was keeping my sanity intact. Keeping Zim intact. I pushed him out of the open door and screamed as Dementia attacked me from the inside, pining to be let out of her prison. Eventually, my hair darkened, my nails grew into talons, and my eyes reddened. Zim gasped and tried to run, but Dementia was too fast. My hands pinning him to the ground as he shrieked was the last thing I saw before I lost the last shred of me disappeared into the abyss that is Dementia.

(Dementia's POV)

Free at last, free at _last!_ I hadn't been outside since I took over Lady MacBeth. Oh, it felt good to see the sky, starless and dark, without having to look out of a locked window. The alien… thing ran when he saw what kind of monster Ella was. I shot out of the car, and pinned him to the concrete as he writhed and screamed like a babe.

"WHAT ARE YOU! DO NOT TOUCH ZIM!" He squealed as I dug my talons into his flesh, sticky purple goo flooding out.

"I'm the stuff of nightmares. I'm the reason you lock your door. I'm _Death_," I whispered, enjoying watching him squirm. I waited him to calm down a bit before my talons bit down a little farther. He shrieked again and metal legs shot out of the thing on his back, pushing me back, and lacerating _my_ shoulder. No blood came out. Of course not, I'm a ghost. I hissed and flew toward him, but he had already shut the door and locked it.

"Damn him!" I yelled, scratching at the door. If I had been given enough time, I would've cut straight through. But the sun rose, and I screamed in pain and frustration as I felt my features melting away, leaving Ella lying unconscious in a heap on Zim's doorstep.

**OK, THAT WAS JUST CREEPY! Creepy to write, creepy to read-**

**Ransom: Not as creepy as you though.**

**SHUT UP, RANDOM!**

**Ransom: IT'S RANSOM, GENIUS! Why are you so stupid?**

**Why is your head so big?**

**Ransom: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!**


End file.
